Fishies Go Pook Pook Pook
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: Nice title eh? Anyway please read! This is just little random ideas I'm finally writing and posting.
1. The Holy Hair

(Warning: An authoress is writing this fanfic on a large amount of painkillers. This may cause organ explosion, nausea, stomach ulcers, heart attacks, DNA mutations, birth defects, anal leakage, cases of gas, trouble breathing, diahhrea, loss of feeling in your left ventricle, blindness, stroke, loss of balance, drowsiness, insanity, hallucinations, reduction in penis size, and an appearance of The Beavers on Acid)

Winter: BIG BLUE BILLS! BWHAHAHA!

Wisdom: Yes, well incase you have been wondering why Winter hasn't been updating it is because she just got out of the hospital. Not the loony one they won't take her anymore. The cough, cough have number of random attacks I'm really sick one.

Winter: MY APPENDIX IMPLODED!

Wisdom: Ignore her, she just got home a while ago and her mother gave her more painkillers.

Winter: I love big blue pills.

Wisdom: Anyway since working on an actual fanfic chapter would mean being somewhat conscious of what's going on Winter came up with this idea.

Since her and Dream are always coming up with little random fanfic ideas she decided to make little skits out of them.

Winter: Okay Big Blue Pill! Time to say the disclaimer!

BBP: Winter doesn't own YYH, Dream owns Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony and EternalBlackNight owns Hinote a.k.a Vladimir. Winter owns Flash a.k.a Lioness, Darrin's hair, The Beavers on Acid (use them without my permission and die!) and everything else unless other wise said. Oh and Darrin thinks he owns himself but he doesn't.

Wisdom: The muse for this chapter is that Darrin is going to go get his haircut and Winter ranted to Dream what will happen.

Winter: FANFICTION TIME!

**Chapter One: The Holy Hair:**

A boy with curly brown hair said on his back with his head hanging off of his bed as he watched TV. He was dressed in a ripped of t-shirt and his in boxers. A cigarette hung out of his mouth as he stared at the blank screen.

You see he is watching the TV with his glasses covered hazel eyes but his father hasn't paid for the cable bill yet so it is another rerun of the blank screen show.

He stared at the blank screen for few more minutes letting the cigarette burn down to a bud. Suddenly there was an explosion outside and the TV went on.

The boy was so shocked he fell over off of the bed swallowing the cigarette as he did so.

"HOLY FUCK!" he heard his dad yell in the other room.

The boy looked up and saw a girl leaning in through the screen-less window. She hid mid-length dark brown hair and cloudy blue eyes. She was dressed in all pink from head to toe.

"Hi ya Hinote!" she said happily. "Did you hear that big explosion? It was all like KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" she said happily as she jumped through the window.

Hinote sat up choking from the swallowed cigarette. "Hi Autumn. Yeah I heard it. I guess Flash is here?"

"Actually she is in the United States," said Autumn staring at the TV.

Hinote turned and looked at the now working TV listening to the reporter.

"This afternoon a girl around the age of sixteen of what seems to be a bit of Asian decent appeared today and started killing a bunch of workers in a barbers shop in Spring Hill Florida. The cause was this young man's hair being cut."

A picture of a guy who stood around 5 foot 7 with a slim body structure wearing a pair of jeans and a underground band shirt. He had short black hair and a mix of green, blue, gray, yellow and orange eye color, which were covered by black-framed glasses. He stared at the camera with no expression.

"Sir, can you explain to us what caused this to happen?" asked the reporter.

"Err yeah…she's my best friend, obsessed over my hair and insane," he answered.

The reporter turned back to the camera. "And there you have it."

**Meanwhile:**

Kurama who was in his bathrobe with a towel holding up his freshly washed hair was sitting on the couch drinking teach watching the news. He stared at the TV in disbelief.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Meanwhile:**

Hinote turned to Autumn. "Did you hear something?"

Autumn shook her head. "Nuh huh. I'm going to go call Flash's cell."

Autumn took out her cell phone and took her fist and hit some random numbers then slammed the phone against the floor three times before holding it up to her ear.

**Meanwhile someplace in Spring Hill Florida the sheriff's office:**

A girl with golden eyes and long black layered hair with silver bangs dressed in all black with many piercings perked up when she heard her phone ring. She got up and walked over to the cell doors and stared at the plump balding sheriff.

"Hey porky give me my cell phone," she demanded a clicking noise was heard as she talked. Showing she had tongue pierced.

"What's in it for me?" asked the sheriff.

"I don't kill you," she said coolly.

"Good enough for me," he said then tossed the phone towards the cell.

The girl stuck out her hand and caught the ringing phone. She flipped the top open. "What do you want?"

"Oh hi Autumn--Yeah that was I--He cut his hair--BUT HIS HAIR AUTUMN THE HAIR THE HOLY HAIR!--Some sheriff's office--Yeah they don't have cops down here--Stupid ningens--So are you coming to get me out--But I'm tired of telling people what happened--Hm… could point. Okay well it all started when…"

**Flash's story:**

I was sitting at the computer desk talking to him on aohell and he said I'll talk to you later I'm going to go get my haircut. But before I could ask how much he put up an away message.

So me being all spiffy, nifty and God I mailed myself over there-

**Interruption:**

"What do you mean why did I mail myself over there?--It was in the conversation we had duh!--Errr I mean because it was the only thing I could think of--I know I could transport myself over there--Oh shut up Hinote no one cares that there is a cigarette burning a hole in your large intestine."

**Continue Flash's story:**

Anyway as I was saying, once I got mailed over there really fast somehow. I jumped out of the box in the barbershop with my metal pole and said "TADA! GOD HAS ARRIVED!"

The people looked at me weird and Darrin just kinda sunk into the chair more and his mom got all happy and hugged me to death cause I'm fucking awesome and don't you forget.

Anyway I stood over the lady thing's shoulders making sure she wasn't cutting off a lot but when I realize she did…WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM. And then people screamed and ran out of the building blah, blah, blah normal things that happen at a murder scene.

And then reporters and sheriff and those two men in the lab coats came. The reporters interviewed him while I was in the background running away from the entire sheriff and the guys in the lab coats.

OH! And then The Beavers on Acid came AND WE DID THE ELECTIRC SLIDE!

**End Flash's story and goes to Autumn and Hinote in New York:**

"Uh huh," said Autumn ignoring Hinote who was running around in the back screaming on how it burns. "So how are those beavers doing anyway?"

**Back to Florida:**

"They're doing pretty good," said Flash sliding down against the wall and sitting on the floor.

The sheriff stared at her like she had 791,679,797,636,535,354,424,435,253,544,8 heads.

"Yeah I'll prolly get out of here tonight and go back home--alright I'll talk to you later---And do me a favor?---Kill Hinote, he's giving mea headache--Alright bye."

Flash hung up the phone and stared at the sheriff. "What?"

"Err nothing!" he said startled.

Suddenly Flash's phone rang again. Flash stared down at it. "Hey buddy answer this for me."

She tossed the sheriff the phone. He caught it then answered.

"Err…hello? Uh Miss there is someone yelling in some odd language," he told her.

"Yeah I know that's Kurama. Just go listening until he stops then hang up. Thanks," said Flash then fell asleep.

**End Chapter:**

Wisdom: Well there's your little fic. Hopefully Winter will be off all of the pills soon and can start the next chapters for Two Heads.

Winter: BUT I LOVE BIG BLUE PILLS!

Wisdom: -Sighs- Well please review!

Winter: I LOVE BIG BLUE PILLS!

:Credits start going:


	2. Flash the Dark Elf Monk

Winter: Hullo everyone! How's life? Mine's pretty good.

Wisdom: Your pretty happy for someone who's been depressed lately.

Winter: That's because I haven't been taking the pills. Pills make people more depressed then happy. And I'm back horseback riding and have my first cross-country show this Sunday. I can't wait:squeals:

Hiei: Did she just squeal?

Wisdom: Yeah, her and everyone are getting along and no one has been pissing her off.

Winter: Okay! The deal is, Dream and her mom drove to Penn (I think that's where they went) and I don't really want to update an actual fanfic until she gets back. Iunno she's like my safety blanket or something. I'm weird. Anyway disclaimer…

Hiei: Winter doesn't own YYH and DAII or PS2 (though she did go to the store buy the system and a copy of the game) at all. Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony belongs to Dreamchasereternity. Hinote a.k.a Vladimir belongs to EternalBlackNight and Darrin belongs to himself.

Winter: Correction, Darrin thinks he owns himself but he doesn't. As his best friend and being a sister to him I own his soul, hair, eyes and hats. Everything else is for dips though I will still own it. Touch those hats and I kill you.

**Chapter Two:** **Flash the Dark Elf Monk:**

Florida. Supposed to be the number one state that New Yorkers move to because they can't afford to live in the grand ole NY anymore. But sadly those two bitches North and South Carolina have beaten out Florida.

Florida sucks. It's like hell only hotter, but it has little amusement parks that humans think are the greatest thing in the world and spend a lot of money there. Sadly I would know for I have been a victim to their Disney Park. But that was against my will…anyway our story doesn't take place in Florida. In fact it doesn't even have to do with Florida. And even more it isn't even in the same country as Florida.

Nope not Florida. But the world's famous….dun, dun, dun! JAPAN!

It was a very stormy day outside. The wind was blowing trees this way and that making leaves fly all over the place. Only someone suicidal or incredibly stupid would be outside.

Like those five people over there walking down the street to their friend Flash's house. Normally they would stay inside their nice comfy warm homes but the thing was Autumn and their friend Darrin was visiting from the states. Let's go see that out now.

A girl with long layered black hair and silver bangs with golden eyes was sitting in the basement of her Western styled house. She was dressed in baggy gray sweat pants and a white tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail to show off her pierced ears. A total of seven holes. On her left ear was a bar and one earring on her earlobe. On the right she had three earrings on her lope and one up in the cartilage. Her lip was also pierced.

Sitting on the couch was a boy about the same age as her only a year older making him seventeen. He had a mix of blue, gray and green eyes with black hair that was gelled up into a Mohawk. He wore green colored pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

"Flash give it up," he said. "You obviously don't have the total kick ass video gaming skills like me."

Flash not taking her eyes off the screen or loosening her grip on her PS2 controller lifted up her leg and pushed him in the side of the head with her foot since they both sat on the couch within kicking distance.

"Shut up Darri," said the girl Flash. Clicking sound was heard as she talked meaning her tongue was pierced.

Darrin sat back up and boredly watched her character Vhaidra from Dark Alliance II run around in circles from two dog monsters the insane scientist created. They were running around what looked like a blood of well.

"Oh no…Flash please don't!" pleaded Darrin now realizing what was coming next.

Flash took a deep breath then started chanting. "Ring around the blood well! A pocket full of blood cells! Blood cells! Blood cells! We all get sucked dry of our blood by some bloodthirsty son of a bitch vampire who was once human but he was so quote unquote gothic and all he wanted to actually be was a vampire then on some fateful night a beautiful male looking vampire appeared into his room and offered him eternal beauty and the boy agreed but sadly being bit by the vampire turned him into a girl and gave all of the STDs known to man…!"

Darrin blinked and stared at his very odd friend for what seemed like hours. Suddenly he burst out laughing but he wasn't alone.

Flash paused the game and in union they turned around and looked behind them. Standing there were five people. A boy with orange hair dressed in blue and dark eyes. A boy with slicked back black hair and chocolate colored eyes dressed in green. A girl with shoulder length brown hair cloudy eyes dressed in pink Capri's and a black T-shirt that said "I survived the black out of 2003". On her head was a pair of cat ears.

The only two who weren't laughing were two other boys. One had long crimson hair and was often mistaken for a girl. He dressed in a white Chinese outfit. The other had brown hair, which was spiked up. His glasses only had one leg that caused it to tilt on his face. He dressed in a pair of pants that had a pocket torn out and a black t-shirt.

"I take offense to that!" said the boy with the glasses as he pointed at Flash.

"No one cares Hinote," said Flash.

Hinote glared at Flash and everyone spread out around the couch to watch Flash play. The other girl Autumn took a seat on the floor in front of Flash, Kurama next to her. The other three boys pulled up chairs.

Suddenly the screen went blank. Everyone looked confuse while Flash let out a groan of frustration and pushed the controller into Darrin's hands, got up walked over to her PS2 and pushed the cord back into the system. The picture of the game came back on to show that Flash had the game still paused.

She was about to get up but lightning hit the house and everything went black for a minute. When the lights came back on Flash was gone.

"Where'd Flash go?" asked Kuwabara.

Everyone got on their hands and knees and crawled over to the PS2 that was in front of the TV and looked around. All of the sudden they heard talking coming from the TV.

In union they all looked up at the TV to see Flash dressed up in armor with a long sword in her hand.

"Flash?" asked Kurama.

"What the hell is going on! UGH! Not again! I'm tired of getting trapped in video games!" screamed Flash. She pointed a finger at Hinote. "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault!" screamed Hinote at the TV.

"Because I said so!" Flash screamed back.

Kurama got everyone to be quiet. "Right now we need to get Flash out of the video game."

"And how do you expect to do that?" asked Darrin.

"Uhm…ah…well…" stammered Kurama.

"YOU FREAKIN' PNASY!" screamed Flash. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW _EVERYTHING!_ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHEN I GET OUT-"

But Flash was cut off when Kurama took the controller from Darrin's hand, paused the game to shut Flash up then handed the controller back to him.

"Maybe we should leave her in there," suggested Yusuke with hope.

"Now Yusuke," began Kurama. "As much as Flash's yelling and nagging and threatening annoys us, she is our friend and we can't leave her in there."

"You take away the fun in everything," cried Hinote.

"Well when we all got caught in my computer we had to beat the game in order to get out," said Autumn. "Maybe that's what we have to do."

"Sounds reasonable," said Kurama.

Everyone returned back to his or her seats. Darrin un-paused the game. Flash glared at them.

"Okay which one of you idiots paused the game?" she asked annoyed.

Everyone pointed at Kurama. Kurama glared at them.

"Gee some friends you are," muttered Kurama.

"Okay Flash," said Autumn. "We figured out how we might be able to get you out. Remember when we got trapped in my computer?"

"Still trying not to," said Flash coolly.

"Anyway maybe if you beat the level you are in now you can get out," finished Autumn.

"Sounds good enough," said Flash. "But I have no control over this body. That means one of you get to control me."

Everyone's eyes lit up with revenge and amusement. All expect for Darrin who didn't have anything against his best friend and as he called her his sister.

"Don't even think about it you guys," said Flash. "I only trust Hiei and Darri. And since Hiei has his katana up his ass again he's sleeping upstairs. So Darri wins."

Darrin stood up and did the pelvic trust. "PWNAGE!"

Everyone stared at Darrin including Flash with a couple of sweat drops. Then the dark haired boy happily sat back down on the couch and tried to figure out the controls making Flash do a bunch of stupid things.

"How to I get to your inventory?" asked Darrin.

"Hit the select button," said Flash.

Darrin did so and the screen changed to the inventory. To the left were all of the options and to the right was a close up picture of Flash.

"Wow Flash," said Yusuke. "TV makes you look more like a flat chest."

"Are you sure it isn't just the armor?" growled Flash.

"Well let's see," said Darrin unequipping the armor.

Since Flash was stuck in the same pose she couldn't cover herself up. Though she wasn't naked she was in what was supposed to be the characters undergarments, which seemed more like a black bikini.

"Hey yeah, it does," said Darrin leaning toward the TV more.

"Hey guys?" asked Flash. "Can we FOCUS? AND STOP STARING AT ME!"

"I trust Darrin," mimicked Hinote. "Come on Flash! Sure I would've made you die a couple of times! But I wouldn't do that!"

"BAKA!" shouted Flash. "If I get killed I can't come out!"

Darrin put the armor back on Flash and changed her weapon to a scimitar. Then returned to the game.

"Then if that's true," said Autumn. "I don't think you want to stay around those giant dog things who are coming up behind you."

Darrin made Flash run away from them. "Okay, it is time for the video game MASTER to show all you guys how to play video games."

"I am so dead," muttered Flash as she just ran around in circles with the two dog creatures following her…again. "I leave all of my things to Fluffy the PMSing male hater cat."

After about fifteen minutes one of the creatures were dead, the other one was missing an arm. Finally that one was dead. Flash hardly alive.

"How do I heal you?" asked Darrin.

"R2 oh great video game master," said Flash sarcastically.

After healing Flash there was a cut scene. Luvia had unleashed poisonous gas in the lavatory. Sadly there were two floors Flash had to run through while trying to get past a bunch of odd-looking creatures.

"AYE YA!" yelled Flash. "GET MY OUT OF HERE!"

Darrin pushed the joystick forward to make Flash run. Some creatures got in her way and Darrin had no choice but to make her fight them.

With just a small bit of health left Darrin got Flash up to the main floor of the manor beating the level or so they thought.

"Okay I beat it," said Darrin. "Why are you still in there."

"Maybe I have to get the money," said Flash. "TO THE TAVERN!"

Darrin sighed and walked Flash to the tavern to talk the woman who hired her. Once Flash got the gold and experience points lightning hit the house again and everything went black.

When the lights went back on everyone saw Flash back in her normal clothes with her metal pipe resting on her shoulder. Yusuke and Darrin laid unconscious at her feet.

"KITTY CAT YOU'RE BACK!" squealed Autumn and Hinote jumping up and glomping Flash causing her to fall over.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU TWO LARDS!" screamed the lion demon.

Kurama sighed shaking his head. The sad thing is, with his friends. This is a normal everyday life occurrence.

**End Chapter:**

Winter: Well I hope you liked it. It was just a random idea that popped into my head when I was chanting my song to Darrin and my friend Cal online. Hope you enjoyed it.

Hiei: Review or else!

Wisdom: Please review!

Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!

:Credits start going:


End file.
